


A touch

by mikedodds



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikedodds/pseuds/mikedodds
Summary: How unfortunate that his perfect Sonny has eyes for somebody else.
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Mike Dodds
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A touch

He had wanted to kiss him so badly. The firm but reassuring touch to his arm had sent fire through his veins, along with the adrenaline of the chase and relief of success, and looking up into Sonny's concerned face gave Mike urges he'd never even considered before. And yet, the irony of the whole touch being a warning to stop wasn't at all lost on him.

Mike's mind swam - the chase, the catch, the touch, the gaze. Why was Sonny looking out for  _ him _ ? Where had Sonny learned to be so compassionate and caring? Even before, in the squadroom, Sonny stands close to Mike. Sonny makes sure Mike's ideas are acknowledged. Sonny does this, Sonny does that. Sonny is perfect.

Mike thinks he wants to make Sonny his whole world - to come home to him, to cook him food and have food cooked for him. To help with the dishes, and most importantly - to sleep next to in restless nights and wrap around in cold winter mornings. He almost can smell the freshly cooked bacon that perfect Sonny would cook when he wakes up before him.

Except, he isn't there. He's at his desk millions of miles away, and as he slowly returns to the real world, his perfect Sonny is hovering in front of Amanda's desk. His hands fidget with items on her desk, and he leans over with a different expression Mike is sure he has never seen before. He has no choice but to tear his gaze away when he catches sight of Amanda's eyeline, and he suddenly feels an overwhelming urge to just disappear.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it made you feel things 😼  
> Thank you for reading all the same ❤️


End file.
